Scared, but Loved
by carsly
Summary: Sakura had become unbelievably strong, but at what cost? She lost everything, And is now homeless in rain country. But what happens when she was found by strange colored kittens, and finds out that there Akatsuki in need of HER help? *voting on couples*
1. Stuck

Hey people, THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE POSTED ON THIS WEB SITE! I'm not new to writing, an I have wanted to write this story for while. AN, I hope that I will get a pile full of reviews! (I _really _don't care, good or bad. It's _all _good) an just a warning: I have 5th grade spelling….so don't be surprised if you see bad spelling here and there, that doesn't stop me from using big words!!! YAY, now on to the dis-

Sakura: what the hell! I don't want to be the-

(deidara slams hand to her mouth)

Deidara: don't let her know you got your hands on the script, un….she will kill us all, un!

I was saying, now on to the disclaimer, would you like to, deidara? -evil glare-

Deidara: er…. **-Carsly- douse not own Naruto. If she did…let's just say the next episode is when Sasuke dies! And all of Akatsuki comes back alive… ^^' …hopefully…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno, a 17 year old girl. Currently living at an abandoned constriction site. She had pink hair, natural, it was long, mid-thigh. Her face was, beautiful. She had a long thin nose, that would make any super model jealous. Along with full, pail ruby red lips, and high cheek bones. Her skin was soft and pail. And her arms were long thin and deadly, the same goes with her legs, but even longer. Her torso was long and flat, and her chest was a good size, B or at the most a small C cup. An tall, 5'9.

But the thing that was strange was her eyes, silver/dark green that would constantly mix and move together. It was like water and oil, mixing together but holding there own. That somewhat scared her, it became like this after she used 'that' for the first time. But that's not all she got when she used 'that'. Also she had marks on her face, It started at her mid-hair line, and curved out to her eyes and stopped mid cheek bone, then went strait down till it was at her jaw, and ended in a black point. It was at least and inch wide, with a black out-line, an then thin, black lines going threw it sideways. Then the rest colored dark green. It could have been mistaken for a tattoo easily, but it was much more then that…

'That', was a forbidden Jutsu, and the marks on her face were to store chakra, and as time passed it grew, longer and darker.

It all started when she first battled Sasori, she was fascinated how he would first, make people into puppets, then use there chakra, and power, agents people. Of course she never told anyone, but somehow sparked something inside of her. She was ashamed of how she _barely _made it out alive, with _help_! She started training harder, an soon passed the Hokage. Then started to train under the head of interrogation, and torture. Morino Ibiki.

After a year, she passed him too. She liked his job, it was easy if you knew how to work people.

She was going home after the day of hard work, the prisoner just wasn't bugging out like he should. So she have to kill him.

She was passing a so called 'storage' room, Ibiki told her _never_ go in there. Having nothing better to do, and her curiosity getting to better of her. She tried the lock, _locked_ of course. But with a little chakra, and BAM, the door un-locked -She learned this trick when she was studying under the Hokage. When she had to get a scroll she wanted in a locked room, and then a lot of scroll un-locking jutsu's as well.- She walked into a large, dark room, only lit by a few candles. She would of just left, but a scroll caught her eye, it was on a large table in the middle of the room. Again she would of just left but the name caught her off guard. _stealing death's knowledge. _

She read the scroll that night, it was similar to Sasori, but better. She could steal all of the knowledge, Jutus, and personal skills out of, dead or alive people, and become immortal. All she had to go was put her forehead to theirs and, bong bam boom! She knew everything. But, over time a mark would grow on her face, to hold everything. But she could change different parts of her body to hold different parts of the things she learned. As the mark on her face was chakra, her eyes, the different jutsu's. An then, she used 40% of her brain, for there knowledge. People could only use 5% of here brain an then 50% for other things like how to blink. That left 45% left. The extra 5%, she trained. So now she could use it just like the other 5% she used. So in all, she was smart, alittle to smart for her own good. It was forbidden…

She didn't start to learn it for awhile till she learned Sasori was alive, and it would be a test of her skills.

It was hard to learn. It look up most of her energy, and time. But after 6 moths she learned it.

For another 6 moths, she would only go on S-ranked missions, and assassinations . So she could steal whatever she could find. She learned a lot. And had seen things she had never, _ever_ wanted to see. But she did. After that 6 moths, she came back from one mission. Horrified. But the next day, she came back for the AMBU test. She was completely emotionless. The passed the test with flying colors. And then again started going on more complicated missions, alone.

Her mark was growing. She was every careful not to take off her mask around people, that or she had to have a lot of concealer and contacts.

A moth after that, she was coming back from a mission and learned that there was an up-coming attack on Konoha from mist. It was small but still an attack, and it could take out a good number of nin.

She rushed into the Hokage's office, forgetting about her face and eyes. In her mission she got careless and got her mask broke.

But before she could tell her anything, she started yelling at her. About how that jutsu was forbidden. She kicked her out of the village, with a chakra seal, to prevent any chakra movement. She sent her to Ibiki to kill her, but she got away on Taijutsu alone. It was hard but she made it. She may not be able to use chakra, but her knowledge was still there.

She ran till she came up to a small town in grass country. She tried to get work, but on the second day, some nin passed threw. And instantly recognized her. She had to run again.

This time she went to rain country, more careful this time. She ended up in a bigger town, easer to hide in, and more opportunity of work till she could take the seal off.

She had gotten a job at a club. A cosplay club. Of course she hated it. But it put food on her plate. But still not enough to buy an apartment. In that kind of job, you only needed a pretty body. And the face. Really didn't madder. They all had darkness to cover there faces, an then you had a pile of make-up on. But she hated make-up. She washed it off as soon as she was out of there. But the thing she hated the most was her uniform.

She had to cosplay as a cat. You know the hole get-up, pinned on cat ears. A fake tale. But the thing that _really_ pissed her off was the girdle. She had a white shirt that cut off, strait across the shoulders at her under arms. Then the sleeves ended at the elbow, cut so it looked ripped. Then the girdle, it started in the middle of the chest to push-up her lady bums, and ended at her waist. Black, and tied up with gold ribbons. All and all, corny. But it didn't end there, oh no, It got worse. The shirt peeked out from under it. Then a white puffy min-skirt. Then black and white stripped, thigh-socks. And black school shoes, to add to innocent appeal.

But it was the only place that would take her. So she lived off there pay check. She would get off at 2 am in the morning. Then sleep till 3 pm, go buy food. Come back and think of how she could get her chakra back. Till 8 PM then leave for work. Her live was peace full, for the most part, until today….

______________________________________________________________________

Sakura was sitting on a support beam, on what was supposed to be the second story. It was raining, as always, not that she minded, she loved the rain.

The only thing she didn't like about it was that you could get sick, and she hated getting sick, feeling weak was not her thing.

The sun was setting, having nothing better to do she watched it carefully.

She used to use this time to think about getting her chakra back, but she already knew what had to be done. She had to find someone with enough chakra, and power. To willingly let her use her jutsu on him/her, while pushing there chakra into her.

Psh, like she would find anyone like that, she only had a few ideas such as, first Naruto, he had enough chakra, but he probably hated her now so _willingly_ was out of the question. Then there was or Orochimaru, but he was dead. And then there was the Akatsuki, she learned that they killed one of there members just a few days ago. An why they killed he/she, she had no idea, and were probably still pissed. So she was stuck in deep-

"Mew" she herd, she snapped out of her thoughts, and was on guard. She moved eyes head to the suspicious noise, keeping her face hidden with her hair. It just happened to be next to her.

It was a cat, no, a kitten. It was a dark gray color, with dark pink eyes. She looked down to it pleading face. "mew" but, this time it wasn't him…

Cowering behind him, was a black cat, with an orange face, an red eyes. He looked absolutely terrified.

She just blinked, staring at them emotionlessly, slowly she put her guard down. She smirked, "Yes?" she asked with her heavenly voce, she didn't speak often, only when she had to.

Slowly, the cat behind the gray one moved closer to her lap. She watched with careful eyes, to see what it would to next.

He put one paw on her thigh, and looked up to her face he could now see. He froze for a second, before he slowly moved back to the gray one. He meowed a few times to his friend, he just looked at him, with what she guessed was fear. But she couldn't see well, so she moved her head up to face them. Her face fully exposed to the rain, and anyone who happened to walk by.

They slowly turned to look at her, the gray one froze, while the black, orange one started to shiver.

She scowled, "I'm really that scary, uh." it wasn't a question. She sighed. Then slowly stood up, and jumped to the muddy ground. She landed on the ground with out a sound, and slowly started to walk to the large piping, 8 feet away.

It was at lest 4 feet tall, 5 feet wide and 6 feet long, razed about 3 feet by smaller pipes. Just enough room to sleep in.

She entered, kicking off her muddy shoes, with the rest of her things. That was an pair of old torn jeans, and a white tee-shirt, and her AMBU things and head band. Right now she was in an old skirt that was ripped at the ends so it ended mid-thigh, and a black and white stripped, 'V neck, long sleeve shirt. Wet to the bone.

She wanted to get some sleep till she had to work, so she used her jeans as a pillow, and stayed on her stomach, slipping into deep sleep. Till she herd something strange, and smelled it too. She cracked open an eye, to come eye to eyes with small orange eyes, looking at her like she was a death god, that, or a astonishment.

She sat her self up, with one hand and grabbed the kitten by the scruff in the other. It didn't make any noise, nor try to get out of her grip. This was a strange cat. She brought it closer to her face, and narrowed her eyes.

__

Where the hell do these keep coming from?

It was all orange, orange hair, orange eyes, and oran-wait, it has sliver whiskers.

"…if you want me to feed you, then to bad. I don't have anything…" she sighed, she still needed her food for today. But only some places let her eat there, it was hard living like this.

"mew" there was that sound again, she turned her head to only see about a billion kittens- not really, just 8- but at the time it was more kittens she has ever seen in her life.

When they saw her face, all the un-known cats all froze, and the other two she saw earlier just looked at her face, studying her eyes.

__

Are cats suppose to act like this?

She looked back to the kitten in her hand, and slowly put him down with the rest of his family. She re-adjusted her self so she sat facing them, in a ball on the other side of the tube. She rested her head on her knees, and studded the kittens with cold eyes.

The first one that caught her eye was a small blue one in the corner.

__

…what the hell? Okay even, I

know_ cats are _not

_ blue…._

She slowly reached out her hand to grab it, all of the other kittens moved out of her way. The blue one was still frozen. She snatched it up with a flick of her hand, and moved it closer to her face to look for anything suspicious. "did someone dye you?" she asked.

He curled his lips up into a sheepish grin, how odd.

She moved her face off her knees and moved him closer, she narrowed her eyes, it looked…natural.

__

How the hell did a kitten end up with-

Her thought was interrupted with a wet, ruff, feeling on the tip of her nose. She scowled, she put him back down with his friends. But he seamed content by staying with her so he laid down in-between her ankle and thigh. She could care less.

The next one that caught her eye was a blood red one, with light brown eyes, -his paws were brown to, probably from the mud-, in the back of the others. Trying to hide behind a back one with red eyes.

He was crouched down, with his teeth bared -his face in sheer terror.-

__

What the hell? Do I have some kind of cat-reflector, thing plated on my face?

She looked at the one in-fount of the red one, plane black and red eyes. He was the only one that didn't look terrified, calm cool, and collected -the kind she despised.

She moved on to another one more in the front then the others, he looked more like he had seen a great peace of art rather then what the others were seeing. Don't get me wrong, he was scared out of his mind. But looked like he wanted to see things more positively then the rest.

It was a blond color, hair slightly longer then the others, with sky blue eyes, very, very cute.

More in the middle, there was one that had bight green eyes, with a white face, but with a black body. And the tip of the tale was dipped with a creamy white.

And the last one, next to it, was in the least…weird looking, the top of it was white while it's stomach was black, and his eyes was a creepy off yellow color.

An then the other three kittens from earlier.

She just stared at them, wondering what they wanted. But time was passing quickly, and it was probably time for her to go to work.

She sighed, and removed the blue one from under her and put him down next to the yellow one. He meowed, probably not wanting to move from the warmth. She just happened to notice that all of them were soaked to the bone.

She crawled out from the warmth of her home into the dark rain, putting on her shoes. And left for work, not noticing the little troopers fallowing her…

* * *

_______YAY FIRST CHAPER! _

_JUST COMMENT AND MAKE A WISH, AND I WILL MAKE IT SOME TRUE WITH MY SUPER WRITER POWERS!_

Does killing time damage eternity?

Why is lemon juice made with artificial flavor, and dishwashing liquid made with real lemons?

I noticed that alot of people have chinese words as tatoos, do the chinese have english words as tatooes?


	2. Adding on

no matter how hard i wish!....i still don't own naruto....sigh.....SO DONT ASK!

* * *

She arrived right on time, to her despise. She walked to the back door and opened it, taking off her shoes with the rest out side. She walked in to the sound of loud music, and the smell of smoke and sex. It made her want to barf.

She entered and greeted some of the other girls, keeping her face hidden in the darkness, to her changing room. Once she entered she rushed to the make-up table, and fearlessly started putting on concealer. Once done with that, she started putting on a mess of eye liner like her boss said she should, to help her look more…_cat_ like, personally she thought it make her look like a scary raccoon, but whatever puts food on her plate. Then some smoky mascara, and bright red lip stick.

She then started with her hair, she put it in a low pony tale, then used a long lip to hold it to the top of her dead making it look like a water fall, because her hair was so long. She then put in a pair of hair chopsticks, and pulled her bangs out of the pony tale, framing her face. She then put on the fake ears, and started putting on the uniform.

* * *

She was walking home from another hard day at work. Oh how she _loathed _that place.

It was sexist, wrong, discussing, and she couldn't get to the other side of that place with out getting her butt pinched at lest a dozen times!

She sighed, trying to let her anger out with it. It helped somewhat. But nothing could replace sleep, and food.

She almost cheered in happiness when she saw her home. But she couldn't, not with the memories of all of the people she killed, she had learned from other peoples past never, _ever_ let people see what real you is. It could cost you your life.

She slowly crawled into her home, not even bothering with her shoes. She was home.

And there no kittens to take-up space in it…

She fell into a deep sleep, only to be dead wrong….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She a woke to an light headed feeling, and stinging on her face, on instinct, she put her hand to her face, and felt a warm, wet substance on her fingers. _blood_.

She opened her eyes to darkness, _how odd_, she could of sworn that she would always wake-up during the day time.

She sat-up using one hand, and the other still on her face. She looked around she was in a strange room, no widows, just darkness…

__

What the hell?

"Good morning," a deep voce said, his voce filled with fake care. "sleep well?"

"…Who do you think you _are_?…" she asked, her voce filled with hate. She would not small talk with this person.

"…Well I cant exactly say I blame you for being pissed, I will let you go as soon as you help me and my friends." he stated, his voce _still _full with fake care.

She smirked, how stupid he is for underestimating her, it would be the death of him. "What would I get in return for 'helping' all of you low life's, that kidnap a person in there sleep." she said, curling into a ball, resting her head on her knee's, looking for warmth.

She suddenly felt him next to her, not a cross the room. He bent down to her level, and let his lips brush agents her ear. "Your life." He said as it was significant.

And to her it was.

"Well, apparently you need me pretty bad, if you go to this extent, first kidnapping me, when you could of just asked me at my home. Then making threats, I find it pathetic." she sneered. Knowing he had the upper hand, but she wouldn't let him know _that_.

She could practically see the anger roll off of him.

"No, working at a perverted club, sleeping in an over sized peace of pipe, being kicked out of your village, now I find _that_ pathetic." he said, trying heal his ego.

"Black-mail, psh, I though insulting the person you want help from was a stupid move only compete fuck heads that weren't made out to be ninjas would do, wait that must mean you're a fuck head, that wasn't made out be a ninja. That or be desperate." that was a low blow and she knew it, but what the hell douse he get off kidnapping her. Not in her books anyway.

She could feel something cold and sharp stab the side of her thigh, she didn't make any move to show pain. This was nothing. "How about now?" He asked, with pure hatred.

She still didn't make any move to show pain, "…I still find you pathetic, and now slightly sadistic. But, I'm willing to hear you out, to see what made you act this desperate." she thought about her chakra seal, and then an I idea popped into her head to make him even more pissed. "An then again I have something I want, but someone like you could not _possibly _help me. Your to _weak_." she made it sound like a curse word, to her it was.

She was pushing her luck, they both knew it. But he wasn't going to lose this little game she made. He twisted his Kunai deeper into her thigh. "…," he didn't answer, she knew what he wanted. "you know, you wouldn't have to go threw all of this pain if you just help me and my friends."

She scoffed, "I have three things to tell you. O-N-E. I cant help you if I don't know what your talking about. T-W-O. why the _hell_ would I want to help a peace of shit like you. AN T-H-R-E-E. how do you know I can help you? Has it ever occurred to you that you have the wrong person?" she said, grabbing the persons hand and pulling it off the weapon still, in bedded in her thigh. She then ripped it out of her-self, and held it to the bastards neck. "an another thing, if you keep on going underestimating people like this, it will be the end of you."

He didn't respond…

She had won this little game, the fraise, _don't fight with idiots, they will just drag you down to there level and bet you with experience. _Flashed into his mind. But she wasn't an idiot, she had pulled him into her own little corner and attacked him like a wild animal. He was impressed.

"You are _so _lucky I have to keep you alive, or you would be dead right now." he murmured, hitting the presser point on the back of her neck. Then he barley herd her response.

"I'm counting on that…" and she was gone…

* * *

When she a-woke again, this time in a slightly lager room, the first thing she noticed was that the room was barley lit with over head lights that, didn't make much of a difference, she could only see the faint glow of the room, but there was more light on the other side of the room. The light bulb hanging from the roof, above a slightly razed platform. It looked like a stage. It was a foot high, with one step in the middle. It was 5 feet wide, and 8 feet long. And in the middle there was a tall table, she couldn't see what was on it.

She sat-up, then tried to stand, but found that her thigh rubbed agents something that felt steal wool. She looked down. She saw itchy, purple, brown, blue, carpet. (AN; I got the inspiration from our school carpet)

And it didn't help that she still had that hole in her thigh either. She hissed in pain.

"Ahem," she looked up, now seeing that the stage filled with two strange men. She eyed them warily. "good to see you awake." she knew that voce anywhere, it was the man from earlier.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes, they were orange, but they had many rings around them, they were never ending, you could look at them forever. But she soon ripped her gaze from them to look at his many piercings, it was strange. He had three piercings right threw his nose, then two on his bottom lip. Then six small round ones that arched around his ear, then one long metal bare, going threw this ears. He had bright spiky orange hair that somewhat reminded her of a mushroom, on his for head he had a rain head band with a slash threw it. He was pail, and had thigh cheek bones. She had to admit…He was a good looking man…

She looked down to the red and black cloak he was wearing, _Akatsuki…._

She looked to the other man, he had dark gray hair, slicked back, with dark pink eyes. He was pail, and looked rather nervous, shifting his legs underneath his cloak, looking around, avoiding her eyes, staring rather harshly at the two of them. Also, Akatsuki.

"Hmm?" she smirked at him, that moment he looked into her cold dead eyes, she looked so tormented, but yet so strong. It intimidated him.

He looked over to the leader, "Why the _hell_ do I have to do this!?" he whispered harshly.

He looked over to Hidan, and sighed angrily. "I have already _told _you, she probably doesn't know you, so, she wont be so hesitant to help us."

Sakura looked at them like they were crazy, as they whispered at each other. Then the orange headed one abruptly turned away from this friend, he looked frustrated.

"Done socializing yet?" she mocked, looking at them, the orange head pressed his lips into a ferm line, while the other one started playing with his sleeves looking away.

"Anyway," the orange head breathed, "one of my friends are here to show you are predicament, if you are not able to help us, then you will die." he said, dead serious.

The other one looked at him like he was crazy, you cant kill this person, she's immortal!

This only made her smirk wider. "fine. Go a head." she snickered. The other one looked at her with pleading eyes, her face softened a bit. "don't worry I wont judge you." she gave a small reassuring smile, but to soon it disappeared, into nothing-ness.

"…right," the orange head approached the gray one, "you see, we have this…condition an-" he was interrupted by a loud grown.

"Save me the formal crap, and just tell me what's wrong." she gowned, rolling her head back, while sitting of the floor, long pail legs in a 'V' shape, and leaning back on her hands, then propped her head back to face them, her face filled with indifference.

He huffed, getting frustrated. "fine," he growled, "we turn into cats for 23 hours of the day, and then the other hour we can become human, we can choose what hour of the day to be human. But other then that were cats." he muttered.

Sakura wasn't fazed, she had herd of this, and yeah she knew what to do. But she decided to play innocent for a few mints. "Are you mental? People don't just turn into cats, and yet the Akatsuki? Ha-ha, funny." she said, as if speaking to retards.

They both growled, but the orange head contained his anger faster. "I thought you say that, so my friend here will demonstrate, his hour will be ending in…5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and right on Q a loud puff was herd, smoke filling the small plat form.

It cleared away, leavening a struggling heap on the floor with a small bump meowing trying to get out.

"See?" he said staring at her, she soon saw a small gray head poke out, it…it was the kitten from earlier.

"…well, your in some deep shit. And I hate to say it but, uh, your turning into _kittens_ not cats, per say," she smirked, "come here, let me get a better look at you…" she said, holding her hand out, signaling for him to come closer.

The gray kitten looked up to his leader with pleading eyes, almost yelling _please-don't -let-her-hold-me._

The man sighed, and slowly picked up his friend, with a surprised eep. Walking down the steppes and stopping in front of her, holding out his friend.

She lowly took him out of his hands, and looked the kitten over, yep, 100% kitten. This is going to take longer then she thought. "I can help you," she said still looking at the animal in her hands, then resting it on her lap, and starting to pet his head with slow long strokes, then looked up to the man towering over her sitting form. "but, I'm going to need your help…"

He just looked at her blankly.

She razed her hand signaling him to come closer. She did, but he was on guard. She whispered, "a little closer…". he was hesitant, but he slowly complied to her order.

Before his brain could process what was going on, she had risen her hand and pushed the presser point on his neck, he feel into her lap. Swishing the poor kitten/man on her lap. It gave off a surprised squeak. She sighed.

"when he wakes-up," she pointed her finger to Pein, "tell him that I can not afford to be seen with Akatsuki at the moment." with that she stood up to leave, her thigh still hurting like hell. It was probably infected. She stood with a wince and started to the door on the other side of the room. Leaving the frighten kitten with the handsome, yet deadly man on the floor.

She hobbled to the door, and turned to turn the knob, then walked out it. She started walking down the creepy hallways only lit with random over head light bulbs, it looked as if it was a hospital, but just without any rooms and dark…and stinky and dirty and…well you get the point, the light bulbs made a low buzz and flickered on and off, barley making any light, shadows were everywhere, that could be come convent or a big problem later.

She only fallowing her noise to the smell or rain out side. Boy, this would have been easier for her if she had her chakra. But, no. she had to stay week. Oh the irony.

Now that she had power, it was taken away from her. Now there was something wrong about that…

She came to an a abrupt halt, then slowly turned to a very big rode block…

….Itachi Uchiha….

…._Aw crap_…

* * *

HEHE, a cliffy.....COMMENT AND I MIGHT ADD A NEW CHAPTER!


	3. More

It was a normal day…. Well as normal as me and my friends can get that is. It was a beautiful weather, the sun was shining, clouds would sometimes be caught in the make shift wind that would cool are warm bodies from all of the fun we were having, and cover the sun and darken the land and block the suns bright raze from are eyes. We were all outside in my back yard; Brittany was doing her latest Jacob black impression, Brianna was watching her enjoying every minute of it even though she is a Jacob fan -how she is, is beyond me-, Jenna and I were just laughing along with her.

All and all there were for of us, Brittany had her long curly brown hair down, with large brown eyes filled with joy, running around like a crazy person. Along with my other friend, Brianna letting her dirty blond hair down to her shoulders sue around herself in the mist of things. Then there was Jenna, brown hair moving wildly along with her fit of giggles.

" Hey Brittany, do you James impression." I said between laughs. It was one of her funniest ones, she could scare anyone like that. The look of her face sent shivers down my spine, but in a good way. It was so scary it was funny.

"Ok!" she beamed. Brittany walked off to the front yard, with everyone fallowing behind her like a mother duck and her ducklings behind her, wait for the right moment to laugh are heads off. So we waited for some poor kid to walk by, and when I saw the poor little turn the corner I felt a sharp twinge of regret.

The look of absolute joy and happiness, looking like it was glued on, but knowing that it would to soon be replaced with one of sadness and fear, really didn't go over to well with my inner voce that always cried, _no don't do this, _or, _no this is wrong. _it seamed to be louder then usual, screaming, _You don't want to do this! You have plenty of ways to entertain yourself, and yet your doing _this_!? Are you crazy, don't hurt alittle kid! He didn't do anything to you! YOU MONSTER! _

Okay, that hurt a soar spot, but the little voce inside my head was right! What the hell was I doing? Scaring alittle kid no less? That's almost as bad as making dogs fight each other. Witch I took no pride in, and then I suggested it? I really am a monster.

My smile disappeared, my eyes hardened. I was in the back of the group, watching for my time to tell my friend to stop and think about what she was doing.

The child approached, his smile faltering when he saw my friend getting ready to strike like a wild beast from the wild pits of hell. Eyes on fire to what's about to happen, getting ready for the hunt. She left the group and walked up to the kid, leaving us behind to watch. But I fallowed her, leaving my staring friends behind. I walked up to her, and stood upfront of her when she was just about to begin, I glared at her, then bent down to the child.

I whispered to him in a sweet voce, "hurry home it's getting dark." He nodded and spun off running, I watch as her turned to the corner

went by and ran after him the little kid ran away from her and she hissed giving up. "How was that?" she asked laughing. "That was great replied Jenna almost doubled over laughing like the rest of us. (Brittany actually did this at a mall during charades for a twilight party.) We all continued to play charades for the rest of that day, after dark we all settled down in the living room getting ready to watch the twilight preview for the new movie, we all had our pillows lined up in front of my big screen TV." Omg I can't wait till the movie comes out!!!" screeched Brianna earning a fan girl scream from the rest of us.

After the preview was over we all started to get changed into our pajamas,, Brittany had regular baggy sweat pant and wife beater on with her long curly brown hair up I a low pony tail, Brianna had pretty much the same thing but with a t-shirt instead of a wife beater with her dirty blond hair down to her shoulders.

Jenna had red silk pajamas on with hearts n them she also wore her hair down, her dark brown hair hung down a little past her shoulders, and I had red pajama bottoms on with a Christmas knight gown on, my hair was shorter than the rest of my friends hair so it was just brushed back a little bit.

"Oh man" sighed Brittany "what asked the rest of us. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could go to forks and meet the Cullen's and every one?" replied Brittany

"You have no idea how awesome that would be." Said Brianna "yeah and all of us were either full vampires or half vampires." Said Jenna

"I would rather be a full vamp instead of a full because sleeping would take to much time up." I replied. "Yeah but if you're a vampire you have all the time in the world your never gunna die." Said Brittany "yeah I suppose so but I would want to be a pure blood vampire." I said shrugging "I too said Jenna

"I would want to be half cuz I can still eat my favret foods." Said Brittany "same here I don't think I could kill an animal just for its blood." Said Brianna "and there's another reason why I would want to be half." Replied Brittany "well I guess that makes sense." I said lying down on my makeshift bed on my living room floor. As we continued to talk about twilight and things related to vampires we all decided it was time to go to sleep.

The last thing on all of our minds was the same thing, we wished we could go to the twilight world.


	4. Fight for Light

NOPE, still dont own naruto, BUT I'M WORKING ON IT!....

* * *

Sakura did a couple of back flips back into the shadows to hide her face, the lights flickered on and off. Showing his dangerous appeal to the fullest. Red eyes glaring, trying to stare her down, but she was stronger then that. All that she was thinking, when normal people would be scared shitless, was how troublesome it was going to be trying to get away from this place with him here.

__

Well crap, I think he saw me. I cant exactly walk away now, and I cant fight him. So what's left? Well I cant scream, I cant run…well I could but it would be-

His dangerous voce broke her thoughts, "What are you doing out here?", not bothering to hide his anger in his voce. He was frustrated as hell that she was not even _fazed_ by him, let alone scared. maybe the Uchiha was losing his touch?

She smirked at this, straiten her back to look intimating, and it worked. She walked out of the shadows, now that he saw her, there was no use hiding. "Now, now, Itachi. Don't get your panties in a wad." He silently growled at this, "You don't have to worry about poor old me, I was just leaving." she turned around at this, and started to walk away. Lifting one hand not bothering to turn around, and gave him a backward wave. But before she could get fair he was in front of her.

He scowled at her behavior, "…You, Sakura Haruno, Ex-apprentice of the fifth Hokage, and Morino Ibiki, head of torture and interrogation. Passing both of them. Betrayed your village, and escaping your execution with Taijutsu alone. Correct?" He whispered harshly at her.

Sakura, finding this absolutely hilarious, decided to play along. " Itachi Uchiha. When young you were known and a skilled prodigy of Leaf Village. Then graduated the Ninja Academy at age 7 and passed the Chuunin Exam at age 10. By age 13 you had become a captain in the special ANBU squad. You began to grow dissatisfied with your clan, feeling they were not using their gifts to their fullest extent. To test your potential he murdered your best friend Shisui. Doing so granted you the ability to use the Mangekyou Sharingan, a rare Sharingan form seen only in a few select clan members. To gain this form you believed you had to kill your closest friend.

"After murdering Shisui, you turned against your clan. You felt that Sasuke could also gain the Mangekyou, and felt that murdering the clan would drive Sasuke to his absolute limits, to one day gain the Mangekyou as well. But you saw this as a threat, the smarter thing you could of done was kill him that day with the rest with your clan, but no you had secret feelings for him, even though you hid it. You tried to separate yourself from everyone, and it did work. Just not on Sasuke. You were to _weak _to kill him." she slowly walked closer to him, with a smirk on her face.

Then she continued, "After wiping out your clan, you fled Leaf and joined the Akatsuki Organization. Several years after leaving, you returned with fellow member Hoshigaki Kisame. It was during this period it was revealed Akatsuki was seeking to obtain the Kyuubi demon from inside Naruto for their own ends. You two, began to do battle with Hidden Leaf ninja but when you began to be outnumbered, you fled."

By now she was only inches away from the man, he wasn't much taller then her, about two or three inches. She didn't even need to look up. "Now tell me, Itachi, what would you want with little old me? I don't have all that much of an interesting history…Oh, wait. I forgot to add that your almost blind." she snickered. that's when Itachi's rope snapped.

He reached out to strangle her, but found nothing but air. But then felt a the shift of air from behind him. "Now, now Itachi. didn't your mommy tell you that it's not nice to hit girls." she said, in a care free, mocking kind of voce. But soon she reached dead serious, deadly voce. "you have _no_ Idea who your dealing with." her voce was terrifying, it could make any normal person drop dead, he had to fight the shivers that wanted to cover him.

Not even a second past when the pain came, if felt like a thousand knifes were digging, in and out, in and out. Over and over into his neck. But that ended quickly when he felt her press his presser point on the side of his neck. He was engulfed into a cloud of smoke. And soon was on all fours. He blinked in shock a few times, there was only a light soreness on his neck, nothing he couldn't handle. But he as shocked, he had just turned human, and still had 45 mints left. But he was a…cat…no, kitten, again.

He wanted to grown, but it came out in a deep 'mew'.

Sakura watched as he slowly walked for her, his eyes wide as dinner plates. She smirked at the sight. With that she turned around, hobbling now visible in her walk as she hid it before in there fight, if you could call it that. She beat his ass with-out even breaking a sweat.

She then felt a sharp pain on her ankle, she winced, it was a deep stab…but, it was warm…and it felt like something bit it, not stabbed it…

__

…he wont go down without a fight, ay?…

she turned her head to the back of her ankle, sure enough a little back kitten was covered in her blood, on her ankle holding on for dear life. She growled.

"What the hell?" she yelled with venom in her voce, as she bent down to grab him by the scruff of his neck and throw him into the wall, but then herd the sound of muffled running by men and animal alike.

"crap," she cursed, she turned and started running down the hall, with Itachi still holding on for dear life, because she was running at high speed, you would only see the bur of pink. She didn't care were she was doing now because if she got caught she would be doomed, then if she lost them and just got lost she would still have hope.

So she ran.

She could still hear them, they were speeding up. She was no mach with someone with chakra, then the Akatsuki, well that was a hole other battlefield.

She turned left when she reached the end of the hall way, and started running even faster. She could feel Itachi starting to lose his grip. And she smirked at this.

She suddenly made a sudden stop that squished Itachi to her heal, and then she took off running at top speed. After about a three seconds of running she felt his teeth drag across her ankle then stop and it became lighter, this only meant one thing. He fell off, and she was almost home free.

She could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and soon saw the rain. She suddenly found the energy to go even faster and that what she did. She could hear it now, she wanted to rejoice. But she knew she wasn't safe yet. Hardly.

She was so focused on the out side that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her approach. So she was caught of guard when she was tackled from behind.

Her breath was squeezed out of her when she felt another body squish her to the floor with his. Now she was face to face to the floor and her arms out in a 'T', and her hair everywhere, but then she looked up. Only a few more inches and she would have been home free.

She reached out with her right hand to the outside, just to try and get some hope that his person will get off of her, and she could run away. But all hope was lost when a foot was smashed down on her hand. It didn't brake anything but it broke the skin with it's shoe.

She hissed, but then moved her eyes to the person on top of her, all she could see was long blond hair. Then it hit her like a stone cold brick.

__

…Deidara? I think that's his name…so if he's here then there's a high chance that…

She looked back to the foot on her hand, then craned her neck to look up at the person.

__

Shoes, pants, cloak, head…red hair…aw fuck, Sasori…

She was about to try to get up when she coughed and blood came out of her mouth, she tried to take a deep breath but soon found a sudden pain in her chest.

…_damn, I broke a rib…_

"**Deidara, you fagot, get off of her**." "_She can't breath_." she herd a man say from behind her, she couldn't see because of deidara's hair and hers, but she a assumed it was Zetsu, because she remembered that he had a spit personality, to the extreme. And that's probably why he was just being crazy like that.

For the first time, she noticed that deidara was breathing right in her ear somewhat deeply. Like he just had a far run and very fast one at that.

"ugh," he sighed, he started to move. But made no attempt to get off of her. In the end, he was sitting on her. "Zetsu, next time _you _have to catch her, un" obviously he wasn't fazed by his insult.

"**deidara, she doesn't even have any chakra and you had a hard time caching her? Your such a pansy.**" Zetsu's black side replied.

Obviously, this time deidara was insulted, "Hey! You saw how fast she ran, un! You made me catch her because _you _couldn't, un!" he nearly shouted.

Sakura turned her head to look at him, "why don't you go prove your _manly_-ness,and go punch him so you get the _hell_ off of _me_!!" she shouted at him.

This time Sasori intervened, "Deidara, get off, and help me bring her back to leader." he said as if he was bored out of his mind.

Slowly, deidara complied and stood-up and stood next to him, looking down on sakura still trapped by Sasori's foot.

She hissed, "Do you _mind_?" she asked, looking up to him. But the truth was, she couldn't get up, she was suffering from severe blood loss. And her thigh was defiantly infected, while her ankle was not helping at all. She was starting to get little black spots in her vision.

He looked down to her and looked her strait in the eyes, then he a lazily smirked. "Well you've chanced a lot, but I can't say it's for the better." he cooed. This made her growl.

The truth was, Sasori was lying when he said that. He could tell that she had become stronger since they last fought. And that mark made it very clear that she could kill any of them on the spot. Hey, look what she did to Itachi without chakra. Of course, they had been given orders not to hurt her to badly. But still Itachi was one of the faster ones in the Akatsuki. And he could of easily dogged her attacks, but yet there he is, in his cloak pocket all bloody and bruised. And he couldn't deny that she wasn't a work of art. But she was a rose, you can look but you cant touch. Just the way he liked them.

Of course, he would never let anyone know _that._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard deidara start to whisper in his ear. "Sasori-no-danna, I think you better take your foot off now, un." he looked over him then to her.

There she was, barley able to keep her head up and eyes open. Her glare fading into a far off and dazed expression. It was truly beautiful, the way her hair spread around her framing her face, her eyes, half open, with her thick eye lashes making the motions in her eyes less seam like a battle now like a dance. The way her marks contrast agents her snow white skin making it look softer then clouds. And her blood red lips brighten with the contrast of her skin. Making them look irresistible. And the few rain drops that were blown into the hall from the out side fall down her face, peacefully fallowing her marks down to the end of her face and down her neck. Oh how they all wanted to go wipe off those tears of the sky and just _touch_ her face to see if it was as soft as it looked.

And Sasori and deidara had a sudden craving to draw her. While Zetsu was thinking about how well she would do as a wife…

Sakura completely ignorant about what was going on the outside, she was having an eternal battle trying to stay wake. But soon found not more energy to fight, her head hit the floor with a soft 'hump' and was gone in the darkness.

* * *

will she D-I-E?....hehe, i'm so evil! COMMENT AND I WILL STOP BEING SO EVIL!


	5. Never forgoten

.....STILL WORKING ON IT!....-sigh-, i dont own naruto, YET! (there is still hope!)

* * *

When she awoke this time, she felt, saw, smelled, and herd many different things at the same time.

First off, she was in a large hospital bed, covered in off white blankets. All together squishing her down into the bed. Her head was razed into a half way sitting up position, with her legs chained to the railing. With an IV, and a bag of blood slowly dripping down her tube in her arm down Into her body -And she felt alittle cleaner to, she was probably given a bath- In a small room that was made from stone and looked somewhat dirty, and a red door in the far right corner of the wall right across from her.

Out side the door she could hear whispering, probably trying to be quiet. But turned out to be pretty loud. But she still couldn't hear what they were saying. And she could hear the sound of hot air filling the room, it was quite noisy it was a deep humming noise. And it smelled like her grandmothers old heater when she would go to her for Christmas in snow country, so her old fashion heater would be running on high and it had a stuffy, dusty smell. It wasn't really bad, but now it just clicks in her mind that whenever she smells that it means heat, and sometimes sugar cookies.

She tried to sit up, causing all of her blankest to fall to her waist. But her black and white long sleeved shirt gone, and in it's place, a high collared night dress that was just her size, it had extra long, dark dray sleeves that hid her palms of her hands, that came up to her collar. And that the rest of it was a light red that met with her collar and made a upside down 'V' of cherry red, and little white harts going across. That ended alittle above her finger tips on her thighs. She also felt thick socks on her feet too, keeping those warm.

Her braw was still in place so it was okay.

She failed to sit up so she just laid back with a sigh. Then she noticed that her hair was in a long French braid, with her bangs still framing her face. She could tell that the person who did do this got frustrated with this, trying to re-do it every time it slipped out. She could still feel the there fingers lingering ageist her scull.

There was a chair on the other side of the room near the door, but when ever she tried to look around more, she would fall back in pain, one, her rib was broken, and two they tied the bandages to tight. And it hurt like hell…

She just gave up and tried to go back to sleep, she sighed, and closed her eyes. Slowing down her breathing to deep even breaths.

She was about to fall into a light sleep when she herd the door open softly, then close. She cracked open one eye to Sasori walking for her, with a tray in hand. With many different things on it, such as burnt toast, and a glass filled with milk. He made his way to the edge of her bed, and took one hand way from the tray and pulled out a table from the side of the bed then set it across her lap hovering a few inches from it. And he set it down, so now she could see everything on it.

Burnt toast in the left corner, and next to it were pills, and by the looks of it, antibiotics and pain killers. Next to that was the milk, and then in the center was what resembled an omelet, with eggs, cheeses, onion, garlic, bell peppers, and something green. that's all she could make out, it looked _really_ bad. And to the side of that were a pair of chopsticks, and a boil of soup.

When he put that down, he walked over to her IV, and tapped it. He made a deep 'tsk' sort of nose in the back of his throat.

Sakura smirked at this and opened both her eyes, "Surely an IV cant be that frustrating." she said in a bored tone, somewhat mocking him.

He looked over to her, and smirked. "No, there not. it's just the thing on the other end that's frustrating."

Her smirked disappeared, so he wants to play this game, ay? "Really? How can something be frustrating in less then 7 words? I'm sorry to say this Sasori but I think old-timers has finally caught up with you." she said as if he was her grandpa.

This time his smirk disappeared, his age was a touchy subject. "Oh, sakura, didn't you know? You have a way with words." he sneered.

Surely he wanted to end this conversation, she didn't want to push him to hard. "Why thank you Sasori." she smiled a fake smile. "by the way, did you happen to do this little number on my head." she razed her arm to point to the top of her head, it hurt but she could stand it. Her sleeve was still over her hand and half way up her index finger.

His half lidded eyes glanced to her head, then back to her IV. "hmm, sadly no. it was getting in the way of the bandages, I said we should just cut it off, but before any of us could say anything deidara, just grabbed your head and started braiding. That was very odd of him, my I add." he said in a matter of fact voce.

At this sakura was surprised, but you couldn't tell. "hmm, I see I will have to think him for saving my hair from your wrath." she smiled a fake smile, then looked down to her outfit, then back to him. "And who do I think for the bath and outfit?" she smirked, "I never would of thought that the Akatsuki had such good fashion tastes." she snorted.

Sasori razed an eye brow, "thanks, I think. You can thank Itachi and me for the bath, and leader-sama for the night gown. I don't know where he got it from, but it was probably konan-san's before, sorry if it's alittle short, she was a short woman." he looked down to her tray, then to her. He scoffed, "hurry-up and eat I don't have all day."

She brushed that off and continued with her questions, "Care to add any details?" she asked, not liking that they saw her naked. And had a number of nasty scars that she'd like to keep to her self, thank you every much.

Sasori sighed, this was going to take longer then he thought. "let me sit down first, I can tell this will take awhile." he walked back to the chair she had earlier seen and he grabbed it and dragged it back a cross the room. And set it down a the middle of the bed. Once he sat down he begin to talk. "here let me ease your mind, Itachi undressed you because he's half blind anyway. Then I used my chakra strings to make you wash your self from outside the shower curtain. See no one saw your lady parts." he sighed. "though your hair was a different matter, deidara got mad because I didn't do a good job leaning it…but not that I think about it, I think even Itachi showed some emotion but I really couldn't tell. anyway, now I cant exactly blame him, you look better with clean hair." he said, waving off the complement, like it was nothing. Then he glanced down to her plate, he couldn't blame her for trying to keep this conversation going as long as she could, that really did look discussing.

…_who said Tobi could cook…again…last time Itachi got sick, and deidara threw up…_

But he sighed and turned to look at her again, she was staring warily at her so called 'breakfast'. he sighed, again. "do you have anymore questions?"

She thought about it, but really, she wanted to go back to sleep, badly. And asking him how he was still alive seamed like it would be a long story. "okay, I have two more questions, one, why are you being so nice, and respectful to me?" she asked looking striate into his eyes.

He watched her eyes with interest. He liked the way the green and sliver would fight each the constantly, well fight was not really the right word, more like dance. But then answered her question with a sarcastic tone. "Well, -I don't know about you-, but I wouldn't do as good as a job -yet alone at all- healing a person I didn't like. Some of the others are set out to make you fear them, but I took the easier and safer route. And I think some others did too, I know Itachi changed his mind, and deidara is doing the same. I don't know about Zetsu and Kisame, but I think Tobi is in love with you. And Hidan is scared shitless, -you're the only one how can kill him and his beloved god, you really have to tell me how one of these days-. Then there's leader who wants you be scared by him. And I really don't know about Kasuzu, we will just have to wait till you talk with him." he took in a deep breath of air, that was a mouth full.

Sakura blinked, she didn't think he would say so much at one period of time. So she moved on, "okay, two, you said that this 'Konan' person, would leave her clothing with him. Or something…" she said, tiredly.

"Konan, was leader-sama's partner, and I think they had dated at one point in time. But they broke it off, there was just nothing really there. But just a few days ago, we had to kill her because she was leaking information to mist." he said, sighing. Hopefully that was the end of it, he really didn't like talking for so long.

"hmm, I see." she said, looking back down to her plate, and then she swallowed, and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I even want to know what's in that, but oh well, it's better food then I have had in a long time, even if it's just the toast."

Sasori smirked at her comment, who knew she could be funny?

She looked to him then to her plate, and slowly reached to her chopsticks, and picked them up. She stabbed the closest thing to her, witch just happened to be a chunk of…it…

She took a deep breath, and shoved it into her mouth. She quickly ate it and swallowed. It wasn't half bad.

She reached out for another piece, "It's not to bad, edible, but not the best thing I have ever had." she said, slipping another piece into her mouth.

Sasori watch as sakura finished off the rest of her meal, and took the pain killers and antibiotics. And before he realized it, it was only mints till he would transform back into a kitten. And he still had to inform the leader of her progress.

So he slowly got out of his chair and took the tray, and put the table back into it's compartment, then left threw the door and down the hall.

* * *

Sakura watch as he left without a word.

She really didn't mind, at the moment. And all she wanted was to sleep. So she leaned back, and grabbed her blankets and pulled them up to her arms and turned to the side. And started to drift asleep….

* * *

Tsunade finished the last of her sake, in one large gulp. Then slammed it down on the table, and her papers went flying. Sometimes she wished she had never been made a Hokage, things only got harder. First Sasuke -but now that he came back, not much a big deal-, then Sakura, now Naruto comes in each day, dragging Sasuke with him, asking if they could go look for sakura. She kept telling him that if they did find her they would have to kill her. But he just kept at it.

And now that she thought about it, it was about time for him to come barging in. but this time she was prepared….

__

Nock, nock, nock….

"Come in." she called in a slur.

She herd, the door open then close, then she herd Sasuke's yelling for Naruto to let go, and that this was pointless.

"Naruto, wont you just give up! She's a lost cause!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's ear, and turned to face him, "that's what people said about you, and here you are." he yelled back, then didn't give Sasuke a chance to reply when he turned to face Tsunade. "we are here to ask-" he was interrupted by her loud groaning.

"I know Naruto, you want to go get Sakura-chan. And for the last time, no!" she gave him a glare, but then it softened, "but, I do have something that you might be interested in." she looked down to her desk and pulled out something that resembled a canteen, and a shallow wooden boll.

"Oi, what are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked, with mild curiosity.

With out a word, she pored, what appeared to be water, into the boll. Then did a few hand seals, then the water begin to glow, she motioned them to come closer. And they did pushing paper work out of there way.

They watched as Tsunade put a pink hair into the water, and it glowed even brighter. Then the hair disappeared, and a picture appeared. They saw a pink haired girl run down a large hall way, dirty and covered in blood. With a mark on her face, with strange eyes. Run every fast, her leg was bleeding in two different spots, and her hair fallowed, in a elegant fashion.

It was beautiful…

It was Sakura…

Well to what Tsunade knew, Naruto and Sasuke were at a blank.

"Hn, who it this?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to look back at Tsunade.

She looked back to Sasuke then to Naruto, there face's were blank, she smirked.

"You don't even know your own team mate, it's only been 2 months." what happened next she wasn't prepared for.

They both looked up to her with wide eyes, then glanced back down to the water. And started growling, she looked back down and she saw three men casing after her, and then she was pounced on, falling to the ground, you could feel the evil roll off them in waves.

It just wasn't a men, it was three Akatsuki…

Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up, making the boil wobble. "What the hell?" she asked her self, then Naruto looked up back to her with tear filled eyes.

"There talking about something, can we lisson?" he asked with pleading eyes, he was scared shitless for his ex-team mate.

She slowly sat down and nodded, he looked back to the boil expletively, the green one was yelling at the bond one, he looked familiar to both Sasuke and Naruto. But who cares!?

Tsunade put the tips of her fingers on the edge of the boil, and then a sudden wave of sound crashed on them, they watched as they bickered at each other, throwing insults at each other, the head stomp oh her hand, till sakura let out a sickening cough. And blood came running out her mouth, as she yelled at them to get off of her.

__

Sakura turned her head to look at him, "why don't you go prove your manly-ness,and go punch him so you get the hell off of me!!" she shouted at him.

This time Sasori intervened, "Deidara, get off, and help me bring her back to leader." he said as if he was bored out of his mind.

At this Tsunade yelled, "what!?". Naruto just gasped, and Sasuke's glare intensified.

__

Slowly, deidara complied and stood-up and stood next to him, looking down on sakura still trapped by Sasori's foot.

She hissed, "Do you mind?" she asked, looking up to him.

He looked down to her and looked her strait in the eyes, then he a lazily smirked. "Well you've chanced a lot, but I can't say it's for the better." he cooed. This made her growl.

After that Sasori kinda zonked out, and deidara looked back to sakura then to Sasori.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard deidara start to whisper in his ear. "Sasori-no-danna, I think you better take your foot off now, un." he looked over him then to her.

There she was, barley able to keep her head up and eyes open. Her glare fading into a far off and dazed expression.

Sakura looked completely drained, An soon found not more energy to fight, her head hit the floor with a soft 'hump' .

Sasori watched this, and sighed. Then looked back to deidara, "well just don't stand there, she will die if we leave her on the floor." he said harshly.

Deidara was snapped out of this own thoughts, and then nodded at him. He picked her up bridal stile and started to walk away.

Sasori walked for Zetsu, and whispered something as he passed by. Then he nodded, and he disappeared. Into the rain, Sasori sighed again and started walking the same way deidara left off.

The boil of water shone a bright light, then disappeared all together. Till it was just a boil….

Naruto looked back to Tsunade with worry filled eyes, and when he met Tsunade eyes he could see they were full of worry, anger, and sadness. Her face was hidden under her hair when she whispered something to them, shaking. And it sounded something like…

"Go get Sai, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji. I have a mission for you."

But that's all they needed and they were off in a burr….

* * *

heh, i can see some drama coming!

IF YOU COMMENT I WILL NOT KILL YOU WHEN I RULE THE WORLD!....


	6. Little singing in the air?

....i still dont own god fucking NARUTO!.....-sigh-.....

* * *

Sakura was bored….

She had just woken up from her sleep an hour before, sitting up in her bed, and there was _nothing_ to _do_!

She sighed, but ouch, that hurt. She mentally sighed.

__

This is so boring, some times I just wish I could be num to all of this…

Slowly she started humming a familiar song she had herd play in the club once, she thought it was called 'Wake me up inside, the remix' because they always remix things at clubs, so they can dance to them better.

_How can you see into my eyes, Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core, Where I've become so numb__…(wink, wink)_

_Without a soul, My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back…Home.  
_

_Slowly she started singing to her self aloud, but only a murmur, it hurt but it was worth it….(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone._

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become…_

She stopped to hum the instrumental part of the song, unknown to her she was starting to sing louder getting some un wanted attention from the hall way_…._

_Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life…._The door opened a smudge, to show three little kitten heads pop in, trying to hear the song better.(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.

_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone._

_(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life._

She began to grow bored of the song, to started to sing something she made up one day after work because it had been music Monday and the personal would all dance on the floor and sometimes sing, and that day had been her turn, she didn't like what she found so she made her own. She started tapping her fingers on the railing for the beet.

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

_Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected_

_Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wantedI've been watching  
I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching_

_I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life…_She grew bored of that song to, she just wasn't really in the mood, she looked around the empty room to give her ideas, till she saw the tree little heads peeking in her door. She smirked, it was Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame, it was pretty easy to tell them apart once you knew they were all basterds are spying on me…this could get fun…

She thought, then racked her head for Ideas…BAM, it hit her. She smirked.

_Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think.  
I talk like a baby, and I don't pay for drinks._

_Never have to worry 'bout gettin' a man  
As long as I keep this blond and I keep this tan,_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah. (ß ---- deidara joke, tell me if you get it….)_

_I see people working and it only makes me giggle  
'Cause I don't have to work; I just have to jiggle._

_I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D[-E].  
I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me?_

_I never learned to read, and I never learned to cook._

_Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me,  
But I have this philosophy:  
So what?_

_I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
I see girls without dates, and I feel so sorry for 'em,  
'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em,_

_'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.  
'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.__( --- do you get the joke?)_

She could hear the hissing from deidara, and the snickering from the others…….can cats snicker?…oh, well…

She began with another song that Sasori, might, find mocking…Teehee…(The Hives - Puppet On A String)Like a puppet on a string

_You hold on tight_

_You hold on tight_

_Like a puppet on a string,_

_Like a puppet on a string_

_You hold on tight_

_You hold on tight_

_You hold on tight,_

_Got your education from just hangin' around_

_You got your brain from a hole in the ground_

_You come up, look around, for a will of your own_

_But you're mine yeahhhhh_

_Like a puppet on a string [x4]_

_With porcelain eyes and the mind of a monkey_

_Rode into town on the back of what looked like a dead donkey_

_So I do, to you, what a puppet master would do_

_Can you tell? Yeahhhh!!!_

She couldn't see what was going on down there, but she could hear Kisame meow his but off, in kitty laughs. Deidara seamed to be in a better mode because he was laughing fight after him. And she had a feeling that Sasori was scowling…she continued_._

_I'm blue,_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_I'm blue,_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_da ba dee da ba daa_

_have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me-_She was going to keep going till she herd a loud puff, and smoke filled the room. One after the other, three puffs were herd, and the smoke that complied. She waited for them, still sitting up strait as a board, with hands on her lap. Looking as innocentas possible, she had a blank look on her face, like she had no Idea what was going on. But they knew other wise.

When the smoke cleared, had had the urge to punch them in the face more then usual, they were naked……uh, ewww….

Not long after Kisame spoke, completely ignoring that fact that he was naked and spoke. "Now, now, pinky, you don't have to be mean." he smirked.

Sakura couldn't hold back the urge to yell at them, but since that hurt like hell, she grabbed the pillow from behind her and threw it Kisame's head because he was the closest one, Sasori and deidara seamed to be more aware of her discomfort, and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and were sharing the overage, side by side, at the end of her bed.

"Put some god damn cloths on Capitan Planet!" she said loudly with venom, but being partnered with Itachi didn't just do nothing, he was pretty much desensitized to all of this.

Kisame just dogged the pillow, and grinned. "You know you like it." he laughed.

But quickly tuned and left, with Sasori and Deidara fallowing. Deidara meant turn to glare at her for calling him a dumb blond, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

The emotionless Sakura was now laying down on the razed up bed with her head turned to the side in a dog like madder, completely asleep. He could tell that she never really had a good night sleep because of the bags under her eyes, and the droopy mood changes. she tried to hide them from the others, but from the first minute he touched her fatigued body, he could tell that she had never really had a good 8 hours of sleep for months. And at first he felt a sharp pain of sympathy for the poor girl, there was a girl not even a year younger then him, and yet, a missing nin of the Akatsuki had better off then she did. Karma's a bitch…

But the thing is that she looked absolutely stunning, even in this dark, dirty room she still lit it up, even if she was in a bad mood, he could still here the songs she song echoing in the back of his mind on repeat, No sleep, No sleep until I am done with finding the answer, Won't stop, Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer…He somehow thought it matched her well, even if he didn't know her, he could tell that she related to this song on a deeper level, but yet didn't yet hit the bull's-eye. Her song would probably be deeper, softer, and stronger. The kind that made you want to cry, because he could tell just from her eyes, the windows for the soul, that her past was the kind of thing you wanted to cry about.

The sadness, anger, and disappointment, all together in one large thick bomb built over the years. The way she walked away from people instead of facing them head on so she wouldn't get hurt, how she pushed people away from her. How she wiggled out of trouble with skill, and a cool attitude. It reminded him of Itachi, but so much worse. Itachi hade things work for him, but she would just be get the worst of everything. How the world turned agents her, shun her for things she didn't even do. Yes, it hurt her on many levels. How many tears she had spilled, the emotional scars that had there own story that would tare your hart in two.

And yet she had suppressed it enough to get this far, but it took their toll. The constant blow of sadness that would be thrown at her like the gods target. Hitting bull's eye, each and every time. Those cold eyes only ghost should have, looking over the living, jealous of the way they threw away there life. How hard they were, like cold grave stone on a snowy day. And yet she had the body of a goddess, and a voce of an angle. All hidden from the world. Every fake smile, laughter, it hurt her deeply. But yet she still tried. It was pathetic to watch, but he could do nothing about it. He doubted that anyone could.

He would tell that she blamed her self for everything, every scar would hurt her even worse. The memories, he doubted that she even had any memories that were happy left, they were all filled up with crying, morning for every one. They way she was so happy with her team mates the first time he saw her, her eyes filled with life. Trusting, thankful, kind, truthful, in other words weak. But now that she had power, was it worth it? …no, he didn't think so… But yet if you were strong you could deal with it, but everyone had there breaking point. And she just moved it inch by inch, every second, minute, hour, day, week, mouth, year. It was out of sight now, it was inhuman, and this scared him.

Even he, Deidara of the Akatsuki, had his times were he would just…cry. Yes, even he would sometimes let out everything in his water works. But, he didn't hold it inside. He would tell that every Akatsuki would just cry at some point, some more then others. But they didn't keep it inside, they knew it would be even worse then getting caught crying by the other members. And they respected that.

But yet, she would just wouldn't let the other people see her crystal tears, people would naturally try to help, but this was an internal conflict. Some people could help more then others. But still, it was up to the person to let out their pain. But yet she held it in, her sadness was showering in on her and she was drowning. And yet, it wasn't over flowing. The glass had cracks, so many cracks but yet it didn't shatter. The darkness had consumed her, and there was no light to be found. No hope in this endless war.

And she did nothing…

* * *

hehe, i think i did a good job on that, hart felt momment....I TRYED!....

i think that was longer....that or it's just the songs...heh, oh well....


	7. Tricks

HA-HA! I HAVE COME BACK! I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE _DEAD_!

Okay, but just to tell you, I am alive, and that I have a AWESOME new editor!

Her name is VALLID and she is hecka cool!

I'm helping with her fanficions so go check her out!

*Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!*

(Thank my father for this chapter, he had to get a tooth pulled and right now I m in the waiting room, having nothing to do but write. I feel so sorry for him, D:)

* * *

Ugh, Sakura opened her eyes to a soft light, there was a throbbing in her head that just wouldn t go away. She sat up on one elbow, and clutched her head with the other. Suddenly she felt something tumble from her chest to her lap. It gave a soft mew when it hit. She looked down to it and saw it was a kitten, but she didn't know who it was, she only knew what Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame looked like. Oh and then there leader

She sat up, her head still throbbing, but it was bearable. She razed her eyebrow "Hello there." she said, her voce soft but still strong and confident. Flowing like water.

The kitten stood itself up, and faced her. Sitting on her thighs, it gave a soft mew , looking absolutely adorable, then climbed up to her face and started to nuzzle her neck, purring madly.

She didn't move, it didn't feel bad, but yet, having a kitten, -that you knew was a grown man-, nuzzle your neck was not the first thing that she would find comfortable with.

She moved to remove it from her neck when she herd the sound of a running, yelling person. She froze in place, her muscles, waiting to spring into action, waiting, waiting, for the worst and trying to stay silent as possible with her thoughts that seamed to yell in her mind to get away, not safe. The kitten stopped too, he crawled down from her neck, his ears flat down. And slowly made it underneath her blankets, and started shaking. She looked down to the pathetic shaking lump on her lap, and scoffed. Maybe this wasn t a real man, but a real kitten? But why would they have another, unneeded, and (possibly) unwanted kitten. But her thoughts was interrupted by loud yelling.

"Tobi BAKA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HER, un!!" she herd the approaching voce scream. She had a pretty good idea of who it was, that speech impalement would make him a dead give away.

The transvestite, Deidara

She looked back down to the lump in her blankets, that seamed to flinch, then continue shivering even harder.

She glanced back to her door, seeing that it was cracked open, and she could see black and red with some blond. Only confirming her earlier thoughts. It was reassuring that she knew who was out there, yet unsettling at the same time. The Akatsuki, being nice (Well, from what she thought was nice for a ninja) and then kittens, on top of that. Hmm, maybe there own cuteness was rubbing off on each other? Maybe. Maybe. Maybe she could use that. Getting out of a dangerous place was always top priority. Ninja or not, it s always comforting to be in a safe place. Konoha was her safe place. Not anymore though.

Her heart turned cold when she started to remember her friends, her teachers. Always to forgiving, never wise enough to see traitors in there villages. They would always turn blind when it came to there Sakura . 'Oh Sakura, why are you always hiding your face? I want to see that beautiful face of yours' , or 'Sakura-san! Lets go out for dinner tonight!....Oh, you have a mission, maybe next time.' And even, 'Sakura! Another mission!? Are you crazy!? You will collapse in the middle of the forest! Your not strong enough!' those where the ones that drove her crazy, they didn't see how she was cutting her ties slowly, but surely. Though, why she did that at all was still a question she still hadn t answered her self? To be less painful? No, she could deal with the pain. Was it for her love ones?....She didn't know, though, she missed being loved. A lot more then she realized.

And for the most part, she missed being safe. Having a home. And, even though she denied it, she missed her team, (not Sasuke though, she always thought he was a basterd, somewhere in her brain, though leaving her alone on a bench sure did help realize it.) She missed how Kakashi would be the father, and sometimes the older brother. Then Yamato would be the uncle, sometimes even a father. But could never replace Kakashi. Then her bothers, Sai, her brother, as much as a bastard he was, he was still family. Then Naruto, her little bother, sometimes older brother, too. Oh, how she missed Naruto, his bright energy, his happy smiles. She stopped before she would think about him anymore, he was dead, (well dead to her, she didn't know if he was really dead, though, she thought that) and that was that. Nothing more. No more smiling, no more laughter, no more weak Sakura.

And that exactly what she wanted, right? She wasn't to sure now

Anyway back to idiots outside her head, they where currently fighting over her, the black and orange kitten was fighting for his life, and Deidara cursing his head off, trying to grab the poor kitten while he was hissing and spitting, and trying to hide behind Sakura. Deidara didn't seem to notice she was sitting here. And that was pissing her off, being ignored was up there with being weak.

And we all now how much she _hates_ being weak.

No naturally, she had to scare them shitless.

"Tobi-Baka, shut-up and come with me, un! Ugh! You little fucker! You scratched my neck, un! That s going to itch like hell!" Deidara yelled, damn Tobi had to run into the most important person s room, that is currently _injured_, and extremely _influential_ to they're _life_! What would happen if she suddenly deiced that since a kitten fell asleep on her boob, that she wouldn t help!?

Oh, but Deidara wished that wasn t the case.

They had a meeting about this! And what, it was only, what, yesterday, two days ago? Come on, even he remembered it.

_The leader stood tall, looking every pissed. When Deidara entered the room, he shivered at the sight. The last time the leader was like this, he, and several different Akatsuki where sent on the most dangerous and unnecessary missions. And all came back injured and hella pissed._

_Everyone was hovering around the door frame, trying to have an easy exiting route. God knows they will need it._

_Pein growled, and glared at everyone, what a bunch of baby's, he thought. "Get your lazy asses over here, and sit down. I need to talk to you all."_

_Slowly, everyone moved to the middle of the room, whispering to each other. But the leader yelled at them to, shut the fuck up and let him talk. So everyone stood, and waited quietly for him to compose him self and he did, slowly but surely._

_"Okay, I know you're sick and tired of being kittens, and so am I. And we finally found someone who can, and will, get this curse lifted from us. But, she is not in the condition to do so at the moment. So that s why I need one of you too willingly, um..." Pein wasn t to sure how to say this, it was weird to say, who you want to, or if you want to , Being leader made you the one to give commands, not, suggestions. And he was the leader of Akatsuki, not some prissy leader either. But this was something he had to do. "Pick, someone from are group to willingly to let her suck your energy out, leaving you helpless, and then let her copy all of your skills, Jutus, and memory-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait, un. You mean like, let her copy our mind, letting her know, every thought, every battle skill, every weakness?! Are you crazy?! Hell no, un!" Deidara screamed. The others nodded in agreement. Showing weakness, and being weak, was not the first thing on there list._

_Though, if they wanted to live long enough to see the next day, they better pick someone._

_Pein rubbed his temples, "Yes, yes. I know, it's stupid, but we need this. If we ever are going to stop being, kittens. We have to do this," he stopped and looked up to Itachi. Itachi gave him a look that said, if you fucken pick me I will kill you in your sleep . But sadly, Pein, Sakura, and sometimes Kisame, are not afraid of his death glares. "Itachi, I think-."_

_"No." he said simply._

_Pein's eyebrows scrunched together. He was getting mad again._

_"Itachi, this is a command-."_

_"No."_

_"Itachi I am only-."_

_"Fuck. No."_

_"ITACHI *POPCORN UCHIHA! I AM THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI! I CAN KILL YOU ON A WHIM! YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" He said loudly, his voice furious. He breathed heavily, his nostrils flared._

_Kisame started to laugh under his breath, along with Hidan and Deidara, yes, Itachi's middle name is popcorn*_

_Pein started again, "All I was saying was you should do it, because all of your skills are based on the Sharingan, she wont be able to do anything with it! And she already knows about you, and your history! Come on Itachi! Who else would be better?" he asked, not expecting an answer._

_But Itachi gave him one, "Zetsu."_

_Pein was started to look really pissed, but he grumbled threw clenched teeth,(This line has spoilers, so Don't read it if you don t want to be spoiled.) "He is the Akatsuki data base; he has every secret, every base, and every action plan in his mind. So no, it can t be done." He hissed._

_"Hidan." Gee, Itachi sure didn t want to give up on this._

_But having every secret, every thought, good or bad, horny or sugar-filled, sad or angry, all would suddenly be exposed to a person 8 years younger then him!? Barley older then his little brother, (And yes, Sakura is one of the older ninjas, did you know her birthday is in March? The only older Nin around her age is Gaara and Shino. Not counting Tenten, Neji, and Lee.) He did not feel that it was wise, at all. What if she was in contact with his brother, and she told him, everything_

_No, that could be the end of Konaha_

_Pein took a deep breath, this was going to take awhile, "Hidan is only god knows how old, and knows things, seen things, that would probably make her sick. And that wont make her help us in the long run, I'm sure." He said, this time much calmer._

_Hidan grumbled._

_"Kakuzu."_

_Pein razed his eyebrow, "Same."_

_Itachi felt something wet run down his neck, but he kept his face impassive, "Kisame."_

_Pein was starting to get tired of his pathetic attempts of trying to save his butt. "Kisame has important skills she could easily copy, and become extremely powerful. Along with all his chakra reserves, she would be impossible to stop." He said_

_God damn it, Pein wasn t going to make this easy for him, is he?_

_"Sasori."_

_"Same as Hidan and Kakuzu."_

_"Deidara."_

_"He s my second choice."_

_"HEY! Un!"_

_"You."_

_"Itachi" Pein said in a warning voice._

_"Fine, but I still don't want to do it._"

_"WHAT ABOUT TOBI!?"_

Then the rest was about how strong Tobi really was.

But little did Deidara know, just moments ago, he was grumbling outside her door about Itachi s chakra, and how they needed to build it up to the max, but it kept depleting mysteriously.

Sakura, being the awesome ninja she was, conclude that the only reason why Deidara would care about Itachi, by the tone of his voce, that he was the one that she would have to just her Jutsu on, though she didn't mind, and thought it would be awesome to see the reasoning for his actions, but, she didn t know if she really did want to know what goes on in his brain, 24/7.

That might be a hole a lot of drama she did, not want to get involved with.

Anyway, Sakura thought about how she could scare this man, and if she could scare Tobi as well.

Then it donned to her, didn t they freeze in fear the first time they saw her? Now why wouldn't they still be scared of her? Though, thinking about how they do not seem concerned as much as she would of liked being around her.

Though, working with Ibiki did not leave you with out some good mental manipulation.

And she fully indented to use it to her power.

Deidara was not having a good day, and when Sakura grabbed his face, it became a whole lot worse.

Sakura slowly worked her hands free from the tangles of her bed sheets, letting her hands slowly work there way up to Deidara's face. Her cold finger tips touched his face and he stopped what he was saying and slowly turned to face her, eyes large with confusion. Once he turned his face all the way to look at her, she put the rest of her hands on his cheeks, but very lightly, and a shiver went down his back, he was about to say something when Sakura pulled his face to hers so there forehead was touching ever so slightly.

If it was possible, Deidara's eyes grew even larger. Though it took a second, it clicked in his head that this was the way her powerful Jutsu worked. And pulled away from her hands in a harsh tug, but that's when her genital hands became like stone, and her natural strength held him there to her face.

It was time to fake him out, and Sakura did this part well.

Her eyes grew large and there was a devilish smirk on her face. Her eyes lit with trickery and stunning power that would be extremely intense, and made Deidara freeze in awe.

Sakura took this chance, and slowly started to let her stone like grip go into her feather light touch again, and slowly started to slide her palms down his neck and under his shirt onto his back. Her hands where cold but his back was burning hot, thus made him get goose bumps.

Still frozen in awe, Sakura pulled is body close to hers letting them touch in placed only Deidara could dream about. Her breast smashed into his chest, making him blush like a tomato.

Though, threw that touch he regained his right mind but found it to late to do anything. She had a strong hold on him, he was half way on the bed in her grasp, and was currently doing things with her fingers that felt so good, that the pleasure part of his brain over powered the part of his brain that was smart enough to realize that this was _dangerous_.

Sakura let out a soft moan, and let her facial expression melt into a content expression, she closed her eyes, and slowly started to bring his face closer to hers, Sakura slowly let her lips touch his own, but it was so soft and light that he could barely feel it, and as soon as it was there is was gone and she slowly started to let her lips kiss on the corner of his mouth and down his neck, giving him even more goose bumps, and he shivered and gasped.

At this point Deidara had no idea what was going on. Though, to distracted in the way that she was touching him to care, he was lost in his own little world, and had no intention of coming out of it any time soon.

Though, when her kisses ended at the base of his neck, she put her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

Then she finished it off that would really scare the shit out of him, and doing it right now would hit him when his defaces where down and would most likely do the most damage.

Sakura smirked in her brain, but then said in a whisper, "Your mind is so beautiful..."

At that exact moment, she let go of him and let his mind do the rest. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get up and away from her as fast as he could. He got across the room in a flash, he looked extremely distressed, and he was out of that door faster then she would blink.

Sakura snickered to her self, that had to be the most fun she had in weeks.

Sakura, still smirking, looked down at the kitten who was in her lap, though frozen, his eyes clearly showed humor.

She picked it up and brought it closer to her side, and started petting in a long smooth fashion.

Sakura looked down at him again, "So you thought it was funny too, huh?"

Now this time the kitten really did freeze in shock, but Sakura really didn t think much of it.

Sakura laid down and slowly drifted back to sleep


End file.
